


Эпизод 4.01: Пробуждение Силы

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Неожиданное происшествие на явинской базе повстанцев.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Эпизод 4.01: Пробуждение Силы

Люк лежал на койке и смотрел в потолок, машинально прослеживая взглядом неглубокие трещины в камне. На душе было муторно. Полчаса назад он вернулся со своего первого вылета, когда в составе Красной эскадрильи пытался взорвать Звезду Смерти. Большая часть пилотов погибла на пути к этой хаттовой станции, Люку непонятно как удалось пробиться к шахте реактора, выпустить торпеды и даже попасть!.. И ничего. Звезда Смерти отреагировала на выстрел ровным счетом никак. Ну, может, тряхнуло ее слегка, но Люк бы не поручился. Пришлось возвращаться на базу ни с чем: ни у одного крестокрыла не осталось торпед, чтобы повторить заход.

На Явине их встретили растерянно. Альянс по каким-то своим приборам отследил, что попадание было, но факт оставался фактом: Звезда Смерти разлетаться на обломки отказалась. Лея кричала на весь ангар, что разберется с этими хаттовыми снабженцами, которые в самый неподходящий момент подвесили бракованную торпеду. Люк ставил на защиту шахты: наверняка командование станции, обнаружив потерю чертежей, приняло меры, чтобы прикрыть самые уязвимые места. Ну, если и не командование, то хоть обслуживающие шахту техники: кому охота взрываться? Он, Люк, узнав о пропаже планов станции, точно бы приспособил туда какую-нибудь бронированную шторку, чтобы открывалась только при начале перегрева реактора. В инициативном, так сказать, порядке. Ему одному вряд ли хватило бы двух дней, но на Звезде Смерти народу все-таки побольше…

И самое паршивое – Люк, не сумев взорвать станцию и зная, что теперь она неизбежно разнесет Явин в молекулярную пыль, совершенно не чувствовал вины за свою неудачу. Наоборот, ему казалось, что всё произошло хорошо, правильно. Почему так – он не понимал.

В дверь требовательно застучали, Люк, спохватившись, сел на койке.

\- Да, заходите!

\- Люк! – в тесную комнату быстрым шагом вошла Лея. Резко захлопнула за собой дверь. – Я ходила к снабженцам!

\- Это диверсия? – подобрался Люк. – Там имперские шпионы?

\- Нет, - Лея как-то потерянно опустилась на койку рядом с ним. – Люк, ты ведь ученик джедая, да?

\- Наверное, - Люк пожал плечами. – Если полчаса размахивания мечом на «Соколе» считается ученичеством.

\- Мне совет нужен, - Лея выглядела до странности беспомощной. – Я ходила к снабженцам. Устроила скандал по поводу торпед.

Люк кивнул. На лицо невольно выползла мечтательная улыбка: в ярости Лея была чудо как красива.

\- И сказала в конце, что, будь на моем месте Лорд Вейдер, он бы сделал вот так, - Лея подняла руку и сжала ее в кулак.

\- И правильно сказала, - подтвердил Люк.

\- И оно сработало! – выпалила Лея.

\- Как то есть – сработало?

\- А вот так! – вскинулась Лея. – Тот тип схватился за горло и начал хрипеть!

Она нервно сцепила пальцы в замок.

\- Я на это разжала руку и сказала, что, если так пойдет, в следующий раз я приду к ним в черных доспехах, и сбежала, пока не опомнились. Люк! Это как?

\- Лея, ты только не волнуйся, - Люк приобнял ее за плечи. – С чего ты вообще взяла, что оно подействовало? Может, тот придурок просто решил по-идиотски пошутить? Ну, чтобы разрядить атмосферу и всё прочее…

Лея немного расслабилась.

\- Если так, то это очень глупая шутка. Представляешь, какие могут пойти слухи? А мне нельзя настолько рисковать своей репутацией! Это что же получится – альдераанская принцесса следует путем Лорда Вейдера! Ее перевербовали в имперских застенках!

\- Всё будет в порядке, - твердо сказал Люк. – Опиши, с кем именно ты говорила. Я сейчас схожу к снабженцам и объясню, что так шутить над девушками непорядочно. Если хочешь, могу даже морду набить.

\- Не надо морду, - Лея нервно улыбнулась. – А вдруг это не шутка?

\- Ну, ты не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь повторить, - неуверенно предположил Люк. – Один раз может быть совпадением.

\- Ты предлагаешь мне пойти и придушить еще кого-нибудь? – Лея яростно сверкнула глазами.

\- Нет! – Люк придержал ее за плечи, не давая вскочить. – Сиди здесь. Я поговорю со снабженцами, скажу, что ты перепугалась и плачешь, пусть им будет стыдно. А на обратном пути загляну к механикам и попрошу у них какую-нибудь ненужную трубу.

\- Зачем?

Люк натянуто улыбнулся.

\- А ее, если что, не жалко.

***  
\- Точно никто не подумает, что это для меня? – еще раз спросила Лея.

\- Гарантирую, - уверенно ответил Люк. Он, не зная всей истории, даже не предположил бы, что принцессе может понадобиться ржавая и продырявленная в двух местах труба от водопровода.

Убедить снабженцев, что издеваться над безвинно пострадавшей в имперском плену героиней Альянса нехорошо, удалось. Тот самый придушенный тип, правда, свято уверял, что не шутил, а его действительно схватили за горло, но ему, кажется, никто особо не поверил. По крайней мере, Люк на это надеялся. Лею такое известие, конечно, не успокоило.

\- Может, у него вообще приступ астмы был, - предположил Люк, ставя трубу вертикально.

\- Вот сейчас и проверим, - дернула плечом Лея. – Не люблю заниматься самообманом.

Она вытянула вперед руку и, закусив губу, сжала пальцы. Ничего не произошло.

\- Ты попробуй представить себе этого лысого, - Люк поудобнее упер трубу в пол. – Ну, как будто ты его душишь, а не просто дюрасталевую болванку тискаешь.

Лея криво усмехнулась и яростно уставилась на трубу. Снова подняла руку и начала медленно сжимать кулак. Заскрипел, сминаясь, металл.

\- Ой, - Лея уронила руку и опустилась на койку. Люк бросил трубу на пол и сел рядом.

\- Ты не расстраивайся. Уметь и делать – еще не одно и то же. Я тебя не выдам, никто не узнает. А если вдруг что – у тебя будет шикарный козырь в рукаве. Лея, только не плачь, пожалуйста!

\- Я не плачу, - Лея помотала головой. – Я просто подумала… Вейдер же наверняка начинал службу еще в войны клонов, а тогда везде были беспорядок и бюрократия. Что, если он в самый первый раз тоже всего лишь придушил нерадивого снабженца?!

\- Лея, ты же не обязана продолжать, - Люк понятия не имел, как ее успокоить. Ему казалось, что уметь душить телекинезом – это скорее хорошо, чем плохо.

\- А если я не сдержусь? – Лея сжала губы, моргнула несколько раз. – Я ведь эмоциональная. Случится что-нибудь, как в этот раз, – и убью человека! Нечаянно и как Вейдер!

\- Ничего страшного, - Люк снова обнял ее, осторожно поглаживая по спине. – Я принесу тебе резиновый шланг, такой, знаешь, армированный. Он гибкий и упругий. Будешь на нем тренироваться контролировать силу нажатия.

Лея замерла, потом нервно рассмеялась.

\- Ох… интересно, Вейдер тоже на шланге учился?

Люк незаметно выдохнул. Он боялся, что принцесса расплачется, и совсем не знал, как ее в случае чего утешать. Но сейчас прижавшаяся к нему Лея постепенно расслаблялась, отпуская со смехом напряжение последних дней.

\- Слушай, - уже почти спокойно сказала она, - тебе генерал Кеноби не говорил, откуда берется одаренность?

Люк покачал головой.

\- Мы почти ни о чем не успели поговорить, а на Татуине он редко бывал у нас.

\- Я вот подумала, - Лея без нужды поправила волосы, - вдруг это заразно? Знаешь, есть такая мидихлорианная теория одаренности. Она говорит, что у джедаев повышенное содержание каких-то специфических микроорганизмов в крови. Так, может, это на меня Вейдер… напыхтел?

Люк невольно фыркнул, представив себе такую картину.

\- Тогда бы у него половина флота так могла. Лорд Вейдер же часто общается с подчиненными.

\- Он настроил воздушный фильтр в доспехе на режим односторонней прозрачности, - упрямо произнесла Лея. – И напыхтел. Специально, чтобы уничтожить мою репутацию. Сила, что за ерунду я несу.

Люк задумался на секунду, вспоминая.

\- Может, и не ерунду, - осторожно сказал он. – Знаешь, я никогда не замечал за собой ничего странного. Но ведь если бы одаренность была генетически обусловленной, она проявилась бы еще в детстве. А вот после того, как я удрал на «Соколе» и стал постоянно общаться с Беном, оно и началось!

Лея нахмурилась.

\- Но ведь джедаи контактировали с обычными людьми в Республике, - неуверенно возразила она. – Хотя и держали постоянно дистанцию… и иметь отношения с неодаренными им запрещалось…

\- А Бен был отшельником, - добавил Люк. – Хотя на Татуине жить одному значит рано или поздно сдохнуть.

\- И что же получается, - медленно произнесла Лея, - нам тоже придется уйти в добровольное изгнание, чтобы не спровоцировать эпидемию? И ни с кем не контактировать?

\- Ну, друг с другом точно можно, - поспешно ответил Люк.

\- Всё равно! – Лея упрямо вскинула голову. – У меня, между прочим, общественная работа!

Она встала с койки и прошлась по комнате, сложив руки на груди.

\- Нужно выяснить, как джедаи препятствовали распространению этой заразы во времена процветания Ордена. Поднять архивы, расспросить выживших… Впрочем, раз уж нас до сих пор не взорвали, вокруг Явина наверняка установят блокаду, и с расспросами будут сложности. Значит, сначала – определить путь передачи инфекции. Вспомнить, какими способами мы с тобой могли заразиться, и обеспечить защиту. Да хоть респираторы нацепить!

\- Вейдеру не помогло.

\- Я уверена, он сделал это специально. Эх, как не вовремя погиб генерал Кеноби… - Лея снова присела рядом с Люком, положила руки на колени. – Не помнишь, он точно ничего не говорил тебе по этому поводу?

\- Его уроки в основном сводились к фразе «почувствуй Силу», - вздохнул Люк. – Нет, это и правда помогло тогда, у Звезды Смерти. Мне показалось, что я слышал голос Бена, пока летел. Отключил системы наведения, положился на Силу – и попал!

\- Люк, - задумчиво проговорила Лея, - а ты уверен, что тебе показалось?

\- Думаешь, кто-то подшутил из связистов?

Лея только отмахнулась.

\- Знаешь, в джедайском кодексе, я читала, финальная строка звучит как «смерти нет – есть Сила». Если ты слышал генерала Кеноби после его смерти, может быть, есть шанс, что он… остался?

\- Это действительно так.

Голос из угла заставил Люка вскочить, схватившись за бластер. У каменной стены неярко светилась фигура человека. Она походила на голограмму, но не мерцала и была какой-то более… плотной, что ли? По крайней мере, Люк вовсе не был уверен, что, попытайся он дотронуться до Бена, рука пройдет насквозь.

\- Генерал! – Лея встала, неглубоко поклонилась. – Мы очень рады вашему прибытию!

\- Бен! – Люк помотал головой. – Ты что, правда, остался? А почему ты так выглядишь?

\- Смерть меняет человека, знаешь ли, - улыбнулся тот. Светящаяся фигура и в самом деле отличалась от того, кого Люк видел несколько раз в гостях и с кем удрал на помощь принцессе. Бен словно бы распрямился, расправил плечи, сбросив с них невидимый груз, куда-то исчезли морщины и седина.

\- На Татуине ты стригся короче, - проговорил Люк. – И лицо…

Черты лица Бена плыли, размазывались, не давая сфокусировать взгляд.

\- Если смерть подарила тебе вечность, глупо провести всё это время стариком, верно? – призрак пожал плечами. – Так я выглядел, когда был лет на пять старше тебя. А лицо… что ж, стоило почаще смотреться в зеркало при жизни.

\- Генерал! – Лея решительно шагнула вперед. – Вы наверняка слышали наш разговор. Сила действительно заразна?

На это призрак только рассмеялся.

\- Что вы, ваше высочество. Просто вы оба одаренные, вот и всё. Раньше ваша Сила спала, а эмоциональные потрясения и контакт с иными одаренными пробудили ее. Не бойтесь, вам не обязательно уходить в парное изгнание. Заразить чем-то подобным кого-либо, кроме собственных детей, вы при всем желании не сможете. Правда, это не значит, что пробудившиеся способности не принесут проблем вам самим.

\- Бен, но ты же нам поможешь? – спросил Люк, положив руку на плечо Лее. – Научишь тому, что мы должны знать и уметь?

Призрак улыбнулся.

\- Конечно.


End file.
